Diskussion:Hauptseite
alte Diskussionen im Archiv. Blog Muss das auf die Hauptseite? Wir haben die extra ausgemistet, da die überladen war. Ein Link würde hier sicher auch reichen und eine extra Unterseite. Im Moment sind da nur 4 Einträge drin, aber mit jedem Weiteren rücken die Teile unterhalb des Blogs weiter nach unten. Ich finde das überhaupt nicht gut.--Tobi72 17:18, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :man kann die anzahl der Einträge einstellen die maximal drin stehen soll--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:25, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es sinvoll ist, alle Blogs auf Dauer, wenn auch nur Ausschnitte zu sehen sind, auf der Hauptseite aufzulisten. Das hätte das Problem, dass die Hauptseite elendig lange werden würde, wenn die Anzahl der Sympathisanten solcher Blogs zunimmt. Zu bedenken wäre auch, dass die Inhalte, na gut, nicht privat, aber persönlicher sind, weshalb es vielleicht unzweckmäßig ist, diese auf der Hauptseite zu veröffentlichen. Wenn die Hauptseite die Memory Alpha kurz und bündig erklärt, und Themen bzw. Beispiele rund um Star Trek verdeutlicht, wären Benutzerblogs vielleicht etwas verwirred. Ein kurzer Hinweis auf der Hauptseite reicht. Mein Vorschlag wäre, unter "gemeinschaft", wo sich auch der Link zu dem Zehn Vorne-Forum befindet, einen Link zu einer Seite hinzuzufügen, welche die gesamten Benutzerblogs auflistet. Wir können dafür z.B. die Blog-Kategorie verwenden. Wie gesagt, auf Dauer ist das nicht gut, doch ist dann als Kompromis nicht ein Link unter gemeinschaft realisierbar?--Andy Riker < just talk> 17:34, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Da wäre es für alle Fälle besser aufgehoben.--Tobi72 18:24, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :du bist ja Admin, fügs so ein wie du denkst :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:46, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Und wie bearbeitet man die Listen an der Seite? Ich meine "navigation", "gemeinschaft", "suche", "werkzeuge" und "wikia"? Hab das noch nicht gemacht.--Tobi72 20:28, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du über ein Flyout-Menü gehst, sollte als letzter Eintrag "Menü bearbeiten" zur Auswahl angeboten werden. Klicke darauf und du landest in der MediaWiki-Message MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Weitere Informationen findest du auf der Seite Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins. Möglicherweise magst du dann auch die Sidebar für diejenigen anpassen, die noch Monbook ausgewählt haben. Das kannst du hier. --Avatar 21:26, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke, habs jetzt und passt so weit. Denke es kann dann von der Hauptseite runter.--Tobi72 22:10, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nun sieht man leider nicht mehr, ob es neue Einträge gibt. Ggf. gibt es aber eine Möglichkeit, das auf der Hauptseite irgendwie so einzufügen, dass nur die Überschriften angezeigt werden und dazu die Anzahl der Kommentare. Zusätzlich könnten diese anstatt vertikal ggf. horizontal angezeigt werden. Etwa so: Unsere Benuzter-Blogs ---- Dann kann man die letzten 5 Blogs anzeigen und hat diese recht klein gehalten. Das ist jetzt nur mal eine Vorlage. Ich bin nicht so gut in der Erstellung dieser automatischen Scripts, deshalb sollte das ggf. von jemandem erstellt werden, der sich damit auskennt.--Tobi72 07:43, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Finde ich nicht so gut, und ist auch nicht so einfach, glaube ich.---ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:54, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Crossover-Folgen :Frage kann korrekten Ort verschoben: Forum:Crossover-Folgen Es gibt jetzt auch ein deutsches STExpanded, wie es schweint, nennt sich aber Star Trek Fanfiction Wiki--213.196.195.138 16:24, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fehler bei Ereignisse des Tages "Der Steinwandler" gehört nicht zu VOY, sondern zu DS9. 1994 gab es VOY noch gar nicht. --CptnPicard 07:54, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :ich habs hier geändert. danke für den Hinweis :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:58, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Mir ist ein Fehler aufgefallen. Wenn man eine Seite bearbeitet und zu den Vorlagen runter scrollt, vor Löschkandidat, so steht dort: Nachichtenschilder statt Nachrichtenschilder, könnte das mal jemand korrigieren?! Gruß --Terran2151 19:43, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :erledigt, danke--Bravomike 10:17, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Beim Artikel des Monats ist wohl was schief gegangen? Gruß --Terran2151 08:13, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Es gibt im Moment noch keinen. Vorschläge (aus der Liste)? Ich wäre fast für Spock, weil der Charakter ja nächste Woche wieder aktuell wird, aber der war eigentlich schon mal (Feb 2007)--Bravomike 08:42, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Also ich hätte nichts gegen Spock einzuwenden. Wie du schon erwähnt hast wird man ihn ja kommende Woche wieder zu Gesicht bekommen und das zum Anfang seiner Karriere, (worauf ich mich übrigens sehr freue). Der Film wird meiner Meinung nach auch dazu beitragen, die Popularität aller Charaktere zu steigern, allen voran Spock, und somit die Fangemeinde erweitern. Deswegen wäre es doch gut ihn zu wählen?! Aber auch die ''Constitution''-Klasse wäre eine Variante. Gruß --Terran2151 10:01, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Allerdings waren die letzten beiden Raumschiffe, ich dachte, jetzt sollte mal was anderes dran sein--Bravomike 10:49, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Dann wäre ich für Spock. Gibt es dafür eine Abstimmung? Gruß --Terran2151 11:28, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Interwikis & Co In welcher Reihenfolge sollten sich denn in einem Artikel die Interwikis und Kategorien befinden? Erst die Kategorien und dann die Interwikis oder umgekehrt, oder ist es egal? Hier scheint es nämlich unterschiedliche Ansichten zu geben. Ich habe hier noch nichts diesbezüglich gefunden. Gruß --Terran2151 10:40, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Also klassisch kommt erst die Kategorie, dann die Interwikis (das ist das letzte im Artikel). Zwischendurch hat MediaWiki das mal automatisch umgedreht, inzwischen, glaube ich, passiert das gar nicht mehr--Bravomike 10:51, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Heißt? Verwenden wir die klassische Form weiter? Gruß --Terran2151 11:28, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ST-XI-Hinweis Könnte den mal bitte jemand korrigieren? Es muss heißen, "Bitte füge keine Informationen zu Star Trek XI in die Datenbank ein, bevor dies entsprechend unseren Spoilerrichtlinien gestattet ist!". Das "nicht" bildet eine doppelte Verneinung, die den Sinn im Moment ins Gegenteil umkehrt. Die drei Ausrufezeichen hinter "Achtung" wirken auch etwas unseriös. -- Jazzman - 84.59.195.158 20:06, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hey keine Angst übermorgen kommt dieser hinweis eh weg ;) --Klossi 22:06, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Datumsformat Warum ist denn das Datumsformat geändert worden? Ist doch Quatsch das englische Format zu nutzen! Gruß --Terran2151 17:26, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, da hat sich was in meinen Einstellungen geändert, keine Ahnung warum. Gruß --Terran2151 17:33, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Generelles zu den Episoden-Artiklen Mir ist aufgefallen, daß alle Episoden-Artikel in etwa so beginnen: „Die Crew der Enterprise bekommt es mit bösen Klingonen zu tun, die das Schiff entern wollen.“ Sollte man das nicht etwas an den Stil der Enzyklopädie anpassen und so beginnen, wie ich nachfolgende beschrieben? „'''The Klingon Punishment' ist die siebte Folge der vierten Staffel von der klassischen Star-Trek-Serie. In ihre bekommt es die Crew mit bösen ...“'' Ich fände das besser und vor allem übersichtlicher. Doominator Austauschprogramm für Ärzte Benutzen wie hierfür nun die englische Variante "Interspezies-Austauschprogramm für Ärzte" wie es bei uns hier beschrieben wird und in der MA/en, oder doch "Interstellares Austauschprogramm für Ärzte" wie es unter Phlox zu finden ist? Beispiele: in heißt es Interstellares Austauschprogramm für Ärzte, in wiederum; Interspezies-Austauschprogramm für Ärzte. Also meine Meinung dazu wäre das Original zu verwenden, also Interspezies-Austauschprogramm für Ärzte, denn die Bedeutung beider ist Grund verschieden; Interspezies lautet übersetzt "zwischen den Arten/Rassen" und Interstellar "zwischen den Sternen", also nicht ganz passend wie ich finde. Gruß --Terran2151 20:47, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :"Interspezies..." wird dann der Artikel und "Interstellares..." der Redirect. Wo ist das Problem?--Tobi72 08:39, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Sicher, das wäre ja auch mein Vorschlag, jedoch gibt es hier beide Varianten und ich will bloß Klarheit haben welcher der beiden nun genutzt wird. Gruß --Terran2151 08:53, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Zum Einen ist das nicht so wichtig, zum Anderen der, der die vom Gefühl her besser passt.--Tobi72 08:54, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Sehe ich auch so, „Interpsezies“ als Artikel, „Interstellar“ als Weiterleitung--Bravomike 10:25, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Darstellungsprobleme Bei mir treten seit kurzem Darstellungsprobleme in Form von weißem flackern in der rechten Bildhälfte auf (vermutlich Werbebanner die versuchen zu nerven, jedoch hab ich diese deaktiviert), aber nur wenn ich eine neue Seite aufrufe. Bin ich da der einzige oder gibt es da noch so`nen Pechvogel? Gruß --Terran2151 22:57, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Welchen Werbebanner benutzt du denn? -- 00:28, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also ich benutze MonoBook als Skin und habe die Zeige alle Werbebanner Einstellung extra nicht aktiviert und das schon fast seit meinen Anfängen hier. Das ist auch erst seit ein paar Tagen so, ich habe aber keine weiteren Einstellungen vorgenommen. Gruß --Terran2151 07:39, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Also ich benutzte auch Monobook und habe keine Probleme.--Bravomike 10:12, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Internetbrowser opera.com (Download 1 Minute) Koennt ihr die Deutsche MA so umstellen, dass sie mit dem Internetbrowser Opera arbeitet (geht alles deutlich einfacher besser schneller) 82.109.84.114 13:43, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :wo ist denn das Problem? funktioniert etwas nicht im opera?-- 13:45, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ereignisse des Tages Ich wollte mal darauf hinweisen, dass ein Admin eine Kleinigkeit an der Hauptseite ändern sollte, da die Datumsvorlagen nicht mehr existieren und dadurch haben wir keine Ereignisse des Tages mehr stehen.--[[Soundtrek]] 14:55, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :habs gefixt. danke für den Hinweis-- 15:26, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist meine Schuld, fürchte ich. Ich habe den Bot mit den Admin-Rechten laufen lassen, um die überflüssigen Datums-Redirects zu löschen. Als ich später andere Sachen gemacht habe, hat er die Rechte genutzt, um die Hauptseite zu bearbeiten. Kommt nicht wieder vor, entschuldigt bitte! -- 16:31, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Freitags kein TNG auf Kabel Eins! Das in der Nacht vom Freitag (20.11.) auf Samstag TNG kommen soll ist Schwachsinn. Zur angebenen Uhrzeit läuft ein Film mit dem Namen "Jack & Jill - Heiße Spiele" ;-))))))) 85.179.203.13 21:51, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Da steht am Freitag, den 20.11. um 2.40 Uhr. Meld dich nochmal, wenn du die Uhr und den Kalender lesen kannst, vielleicht hast du diese Folge der Sesamstraße ja auch verpasst ;-)))))). TNG läuft Freitag früh und nicht am Samstag. -- 09:19, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Diese Woche im TV Hallo, kann jemand den Abschnitt Diese Woche im TV ändern, damit dort nicht Vorlage:Nächste Episoden/53. Woche 2010 steht, sondern Vorlage:Nächste Episoden/1. Woche 2010 eingebunden ist. Danke-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 11:13, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :hat sich inzwischen von selbst erledigt.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 19:24, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wieso stellt eigentlich niemand die Sendedaten von SciFi in die Fernsehkategorie. Ich habs versucht, aber ich kann nichts auf der Hauptseite ändern. Können das nur Administratoren? Falls das jemand weiß, wäre ich dankbar wenn mir jemand hier oder auf meiner Disskusionseite. --Picard98 18:57, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Irgendwo gabs da mal ne Diskussion zu und ich glaube, das hatte irgendwie mit rechtlichen Gründen zu tun, dass wir SciFi nicht auflisten.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 18:40, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::hier habs gefunden. Die Diskussion ist schon etwas älter, wenn du willst, kannst du ja diseses Thema erneut zur Diskussion stellen.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 18:43, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Anfrage auf Kooperation Vom Sozialen Netzwerk Trekspace wurde ein Wiki Projekt gestartet mit ähnlichen Zielen wie STExpanded.(Trekspace Wiki) Das Projekt kooperiert mit der Seite www.sf3dff.de.vu. Momentan gibt es dort zwar nur sehr wenige Nutzer, aber diese haben schon über 200 Artikel erstellt. (Ich war einer der ersten User der Seite, gehöre aber nicht zum Mod/Administrator Personal.) Ich habe vorgeschlagen, Memory Alpha und das Trekspace Wiki sollten eine Art Kooperation mit einer Art "Bannertausch" eingehen, so ähnlich wie es Memory Alpha und STExpanded machen. Viele der in das Projekt involvierten Personen haben sich dafür ausgesprochen. Deshalb frage ich hier an, ob Memory Alpha zu einer Kooperation mit dem Trekspace Wiki bereit wäre. Ich hoffe, eine für beide Seiten vorteilhafte Kooperation würde auf diesem Wege zu Stande kommen. --SSJKamui 11:41, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich persönlich finde die Idee nicht schlecht. Aber mal eine Frage. Es gibt ja schon 'ne deutsche Version von STExpanded http://de.stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite Sind eure Ziele so unterschiedlich, dass da noch ein Wiki nötig ist? --Egeria 18:23, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus drei Gründen ist diese Wiki nötig. ::1. Die deutsche Seite ist meines Wissens nach ohne Kooperation und Abstimmung mit der englischen STExpanededSeite entstanden. ::2. Mit einen der Adminuser(?) gab es vor ein paar Monaten Probleme. SSJ hatte eine paar Artikel zu der Fanfictioserie Unity One reingestellt, die dann aber auf Bitten des Autors wieder gelöscht werden sollten. Friedebarth hat diese Seiten ohne Erlaubnis wiederhergestellt. ::3. Bei STExpamded - Deutsch Existieren nur 38 Artikel, von denen keiner sehr lang ist. Im Gegensatz dazu gibt es bei TrekSpace Wiki bereits über 200 und so lange sind wir noch nicht am Netz. Und einige Artikel sind so umfangreich, dass sie durchaus als "Excelllente Artikel" in Frage kommen. Llindner1983 07:27, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Der Admin der deutschen STExpanded Seite hat sich sogar auf vielen Seiten leider durch negatives Verhalten extrem Unbeliebt gemacht, was zu Folge hatte, dass er auf www.sf3dff.de.vu sogar gebannt wurde. (Auf dieser Seite wurde sein Bann sogar einmal aufgehoben, um ihm eine zweite Chance zu lassen. Trotzdem wurde er einige Monate später leider wieder auf Grund von Fehlverhalten gebannt.) Deshalb hat dieser User bei seiner Wiki Seite und einem anderen Projekt fast alle User verloren. :::Das mit den Unity One Artikeln war folgendermaßen: Der Autor von Unity One, der auch Admin von www.sf3dff.de.vu hat mit der deutschen STExpanded Seite Kooperiert, weshalb ich dann quasi in seinem "Auftrag" diese Artikel geschrieben habe. Als dann der Admin von de.STExpanded auf www.sf3dff.de.vu gebannt wurde, wurde ich gebeten, diese Artikel zu löschen, da der Autor von Unity One nicht mehr mit dem deutschen STExpanded kooperieren wollte. Ich kam diesem Auftrag nach und löschte diese Artikel, aber der Admin des Wiki stellte diese Artikel ohne Erlaubnis wiederher. Außerdem wurde ich vom deutschen Admin von STExpanded danach sogar temporär gebannt. Der Autor von Unity One beschwerte sich außerdem mehrfach bei diesem User und bat um die Löschung der Artikel, dem aber scheinbar nicht nachgekommen wurde.--SSJKamui 09:36, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Naja... wer Inhalte unter eine "CC-BY-SA" Lizenz stellt und so publiziert, der kann diese Artikel später halt nicht mehr nach Belieben "einfangen", sondern muss damit leben, dass sie im Netz bleiben. Zumindest in der Hinsicht weiß ich nicht, was da tatsächlich das Problem ist. -- Cid Highwind 11:59, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Das Problem ist letztendlich, dass uns die Administration von STExpand Deutsch Magenschmerzen bereitet. Wiederherstellen mag vielleicht noch akzeptabel sein, aber aufgrund des bisherigen Verhaltens des Users ist die nach meiner Meinung die Gefahr groß, dass er eigenmächtig Artikel löscht. Klar kann man diese wieder herstellen, aber dieses Hin und her muss man nicht haben. Und offenbar teilen einige Wikiuser diese Meinung, denn ansonsten ist es nicht zu erklären, dass es bei Trekspace bereits siebenmal so viele Artikel gibt, als bei STExpanded. Und das in einen Bruchteil der Zeit, die STExpanded online ist.141.55.36.170 12:28, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Tja. Da äussert sich wieder mal die (meiner Meinung nach verfehlte) Politik von Wikia, jedem ohne weitere Kontrolle sein "Wunschwiki" zu überlassen: Warum darf jemand einen anderssprachigen "Ableger" eines bestehenden Wikis administrieren, der nicht in Kontakt zum "Original" steht? Warum darf ein zweites (drittes, viertes) Wiki mit der selben Ausrichtung erstellt werden? So gestaltet man keine "Communities". ::::Mag sein, dass tatsächlich alles stimmt, was ihr hier schreibt - aber für einen Aussenstehenden ist das halt schwierig nachzuvollziehen. Der sieht ganz einfach eine Gruppe, die selbst in ihrer recht speziellen "Ecke" (deutsche Trek-Fanfiction) noch zersplittert ist und sich nicht auf eine grobe Marschrichtung verständigen kann. Die Frage ist dann - warum sollte eine davon ganz unabhängige Gruppe (MA/de) in diese Streitigkeiten mit reingezogen werden, und entscheiden müssen welches der vielen Wikis "besser" ist und deswegen im Gegensatz zu den anderen verlinkt wird. Die eigentliche "Community" hier mag anderer Meinung sein und mich überstimmen (ich bin eher bei MA/en aktiv und nicht hier), aber ich kann sagen, dass wir uns bei MA/en wohl nicht an so einem "Bruderstreit" beteiligen würden... :) ::::Im Übrigen: der Admin von STex/de ist seit über einem halben Jahr dort nicht mehr aktiv gewesen. Es wäre vielleicht eine Überlegung wert, eine Anfrage auf "Adoption" dieses Wikis zu stellen (=einer von euch wird Bürokrat), um dann im Anschluss daran die zwei Wikis zu einem zusammenzuführen. -- Cid Highwind 13:14, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich kann das schon verstehen, dass man sich aus fremden Streitigkeiten so gut es geht raushalten will. Ich werde das weitere Vorgehen deshalb auch mit den anderen Trekspace Usern beraten. :::::Ein Grund für die Erstellung einer neuen Wiki ist auch, dass der Admin von de.STExpanded leider einen extrem schlechten Ruf sich durch Fehlverhalten erarbeitet hatte, worunter all seine Projekte, unter anderem de.STExpanded massivst litten. (Dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Admin von STExpanded lange Zeit nicht mehr auf dem eigenen Wiki war. Seid mindestens 6 Monaten hat dort niemand mehr etwas geschrieben und das Projekt war praktisch Scheintot.) Mit dem neuen Wiki wurde unter anderem bezweckt, ein Star Trek Fanfiction Wiki aufzubauen, was nicht so massiv unter dem Ruf seines Admins zu leiden hat. ::::: Das mit der Vereinheitlichung der Wikis werde ich mal mit den Usern von Trekspace besprechen.--SSJKamui 13:37, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mir beide Wikis mal angeschaut. Das STExpanded finde ich optisch ansprechender, aber das Trekspace ist vom Inhaltlichen viel umfangreicher. Ich fände es eine gute Idee, beide Wikis zu vereinheitlichen. Nun noch etwas inhaltliches: In beiden Wikis fehlen die Projekte Star Trek: Of Gods and Men und Star Trek: New Voyages / Phase II. Diese müssen ergänzt werden, damit eine Kooperation entstehen kann.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 11:31, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, hier ist ja von einem gewissen User "Friedebarth" die Rede. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es die gleiche Person ist, aber ein User mit gleichem Nick wurde Anfang letzten Jahres im SFF gesperrt, weil er sich auch ziemlich daneben benommen hat. Im übrigen könnten wir alle auch mal darüber nachdenken eine deutsche Variante von Memory Beta zu eröffnen. Gut ich selbst wäre jetzt nicht so der optimale Kandidat, da ich derzeit die RPG-Wiki von PST administriere und für eine dritte Wiki einfach keine Zeit hätte, aber wäre schön wenn es auch irgendwann mal einen deutschen Ableger der MB geben würde. --Mark McWire 13:32, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Memory Alpha aktuell Kann man eigentlich die Oscar-Nomierungen auch dort auch erwähnen? -- 20:05, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Habs einfach mal gemacht. -- 10:16, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Vergiss es nicht hier einzutragen.--Tobi72 10:19, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann die Seite wohl nicht bearbeiten. PS: Danke für die Datumskorrektur. -- 10:22, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nebel Warum genau haben alle Artikel zu irgendeinem Nebel die Kategorie:Liste? --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 21:14, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :das liegt daran, dass in die Liste von stellaren Nebeln eingebunden ist und diese Liste in die Kategorie:List einsortiert ist. Da Nebeel nichts mit Liste zu tun haben, werde ich das mal ändern.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 21:27, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Verstehe. Danke. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 21:30, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::ich habs mal geändert, eigentlich müsste jetzt kein Nebl mehr in Kategorie:Liste angezeigt werden. Vllt aktualisiert sich das noch über nacht.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 21:33, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Walter Koenigs Sohn Tot Walter Koenigs Sohn Andrew Koenig hat Suizid begangen. Wie wäre es mit einer Kondolenzmitteling auf der Startseite für Walter und Andrew Koenig, wie es bspw. für Majel Roddenberry getan wurde? --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 20:14, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Die MA/en tuts auf jeden Fall. -- 11:09, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Hatten wir nicht früher mal einen eigenen Abschnitt "Aktuelles"? Haben wir aber glaube ich gestrichen, weil es nicht genug zu berichten gab. Also müsste es direkt auf die Hauptseite.--Bravomike 11:49, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Allerdings, ohne pietätlos wirken zu wollen, müssen wir uns einigen, ab wann so was angemessen ist. Er hat eine Eine-Episoden-Rolle in ST gespielt...--Bravomike 12:00, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Das stimmt. Aber vllt. kommt in diesem Fall noch dazu, dass er der Sohn von Walter Koenig ist... -- 12:03, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Wäre Memory Alpha aktuell dafür nicht der richtige Ort?--Joe-le 12:18, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Also ich denke, dass das, was da jetzt steht, maßlos übertrieben ist. Man kann es in Vorlage:HauptseiteAktuell einfügen, allerdings sehe ich die Relevanz dazu nicht. Letztes Jahr stab auch Ricardo Montalban, der Darsteller von Khan Noonien Singh und bei dem wurde das nicht gemacht, obwohl er der wohl bekannteste Gegenspieler von Kirk war. Es ist traurig, dass der Sohn von Walter Koenig tot ist, aber ich sehe darin keine wirkliche Relevanz für MA und schon gar nicht in der Art, wie es jetzt da steht. Wir müssten hier mal diskutieren, ab wann so etwas relevant ist und Erwähnung finden sollte und ab wann nicht.--Tobi72 13:25, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich sehe das so wie Joe-le und Tobi72, diese traurige Meldung wäre sicher im Kasten "Memory Alpha Aktuell" (unter dem Datum 25. Februar) am besten aufgehoben - die MA/en macht das ja im Prinzip auch so. Das sollte, denke ich mal, auch in Zukunft so gehandhabt werden - egal für wen. Das würde uns auch vor einer Diskussion bewahren, in der wir uns die taktlose Frage stellen, wessen Tod denn nun "wichtig" genug für eine Sondermeldung wäre. --Pflaume 14:04, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja stimmt schon. Da wäre sowas ganz gut aufgehoben. -- 15:25, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bin mit der Form, wie ich es jetzt eingetragen habe, selber nicht zufrieden. Diese Form ist damals bei James Doohan verwendet worden. Ich wollte nur eben erst einmal was eintragen, denn wenn wir hier noch drei Tage diskutieren und es dann erst eintragen ist es ein bisschen spät. Vermutlich ist die Aktuelles-Box aber der bessere Platz.--Bravomike 18:00, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Umgestaltung Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir die Hauptseite nicht etwas umgestalten wollen? Nichts großartiges, ich finde nur im Moment sieht die Seite nicht besonders einladend aus. Da diese Seite oft die erste ist, die neue Besucher, die das Projekt nicht kennen, zu Gesicht bekommen, sollten wir meiner Meinung nach darauf achten, die Seite etwas ansprechender zu gestalten. Die englische Version hat dies,wie ich finde, besser gelöst. Mein Vorschlag wäre, den "Einleitungstext" zu kürzen und das "Willkommen bei MA" wie bei der MA/en zu gestalten. Dann würde ich einfach "Was ist Star Trek" und "MA Aktuell" ganz nach oben stellen und die Themenleiste weiter nach unten rücken, oder wie die MA/en es macht an die Seite packen.--Joe-le 13:38, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Eigentlich finde ich die Form der Hauptseite so ganz in Ordnung. Die Spalte mit den Serien ein wenig nach unten zu verlegen, darüber könnte man aber vielleicht reden.--Bravomike 16:03, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) in Prinzip finde ich die Seite auch so ok. Allerdings könnte man das "Willkommen bei MA" in einen Header einbauen, etwa so was meint ihr dazu?-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 20:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also was vielleicht gut wäre, dass wäre ein größeres "Willkommen bei Memory Alpha". Allerdings ist der Vorschlag mit einem großen extra Rahmen zu aufwendig und nimmt zu viel Platz weg. ::Was wäre mit dem Vorschlag: Zu den Artikeln nach Themen ---- ::Vielleicht etwas platzsparender.--Tobi72 20:46, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC)